


Supergirl and Legend of Korra crossover

by ijedi



Series: Supergirl single chapter stories [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the Director of the DEO, Brief appearance of James Winn Lucy Mako Bolin Jinora, F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Korra Danvers, Lena and Asami are half sisters, Lin and Iroh appear, alex danvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Alex returns to her apartment and sees Kara and Korra having a snowball fight.Kara and Korra on Air Temple Island have a large snowball fight.Alex meets with Chief Lin Beifong and General Iroh.Lena and Asami arrive in the Republic City and make a presentation about their companies future joint projects.SuperCorp. Korrasami. Sanvers.





	Supergirl and Legend of Korra crossover

Alex opened the door to her apartment and immediately felt cold. She looked inside, and saw that the entire apartment was covered in ice and snow; Kara and Korra were sending snowballs at one another, trashing her apartment.

Alex sighed. She loved her sisters, but sometimes their silly games really annoyed her, especially after Alex wanted to relax after helping her girlfriend at work. 

“Kara, Korra, what is this?” Alex asked.

“Sorry, we were bored and wanted to have a snowball fight,” said Kara, breathing, and freezing the water particles in the air, forming more snow.

“Yeah, I’d rather play with Kara than sit with Tenzin, listening to his meditation techniques,” said Korra.

Alex shook her head. “Fine, but please play your games outside, not in this apartment. Why couldn’t you play at the Air Temple Island?” Alex asked.

“That’s a great idea!” Kara said.

“Yeah, we can form teams and have a snowball fight where Tenzin tells me I have to meditate,” said Korra. “I will have to invite Mako and Bolin,”

“If we are inviting people, I will invite James, Winn, and Lucy,” said Kara.

Alex looked at her younger siblings. “Okay, enough. Go play if you really have to. I need to sleep, I am tired. Oh, and don’t forget that L Corp and Future Industries will be making a joint presentation later today about their efforts in creating better and more affordable tech for the city,” said Alex. She walked to the sofa, and sat down.

“Oh, that presentation is today,” said Kara. “I heard that L Corp’s CEO is really pretty.”

“I like Future Industries CEO more,” said Korra. “She looks so nice, and strong, and she likes to drive all those cars,”

Alex closed her eyes, resting.

Later, Kara and Korra arrived on the Air Temple Island, where they quickly formed two teams, with Mako, Bolin, and Jinora joining Korra, while James, Winn, and Lucy joined Kara.

“Remember, no bending or superpowers. Just use the available snow you will find,” said Alex. Kara used her super breath to freeze the air, while Korra used water bending to create a lot of snow; soon the entire area was fully covered in snow.

And so the snowball fight started. The two teams were very enthusiastic in fighting one another, sending numerous snow balls at the opposing team. Alex didn’t participate, she just sat on a bench, reading a book on new advancements in medicine.

“Hey Danvers,” said Maggie, approaching Alex. “You look tired,”

“I am, as you know, I haven’t slept last night, when both of us helped Lin arrest those gangsters. And when I wanted to rest, I found both Kara and Korra playing in the apartment. I could’ve slept, but I feel I need to keep an eye on both of them,” said Alex.

Maggie nodded, sitting next to Alex.

Two snow balls hit Alex, one from the left, and the other from the right.

“Sorry!” Said Kara and Korra.

“That’s it, bye, I need a drink,” said Alex, standing up. Maggie followed her.

Alex felt cold snow underneath her clothes from the snow balls that hit her, and while the amount of snow that fell under her cloths was small, she still felt uncomfortable.

Alex and Maggie returned to the apartment, where Alex took a quick shower, and then joined Maggie at their favorite alien bar.

Hours later, Alex met with Lin and Iroh. The three people needed to discusses the upcoming presentation, especially since some people really disliked the two young CEOs, since Lena’s mother and Asami’s father hurt people of the Republic City a few years before. And while Lena and Asami were newcomers to the Republic City, some of the population of the Republic City still thought that the young women shared the views of their family members.

Alex arrived at the Council room, where ordinarily Republic City President met with the Council, discussing politics; now the room was used by the three heads of the executive branch of the Republic City.

Alex was the Director of the DEO, a recently created agency that both fought the hostile aliens, and defended the rights of the aliens in the Republic City. Lin was the Chief of Police, and Iroh was the General of the United Forces, leader of the military branch.

“Congratulations Alex, although you didn’t have to help my officers to fight those gangsters,” said Lin.

“Well, Maggie told me about it, and I wanted to help,” said Alex.

“I appreciate the help, but you still didn’t need to come,” said Lin.

“How are your sisters doing?” Iroh asked. 

He was a close friend of the three sisters, having found Kara’s alien pod many years ago, and placing Kara with the Danvers family. He later rescued Korra, and after she lost her parents to Zaheer and his evil benders, also put Korra to live with the Danvers, a wealthy family.

“They are silly, more so than usual. I had to tell Kara and Korra to go play at the Air Temple Island, since they were having a snow ball fight,” said Alex. Iroh chuckled, and Lin shook her head.

“We need to make sure that the joint presentation would go smoothly, since many people dislike Sato and Luthor families. I will place many of my officers to protect them, and to have order during that presentation,” said Lin. “I asked Detectives Maggie and Mako to be in charge during this presentation,”

“While some people in the crowd might get violent, I don’t have much jurisdiction. I will just be there myself, with some of my bodyguards from the Fire Nation that mother sent me,” said Iroh.

“I will spend time close to the two CEOs, while my agents will monitor the crowd and protect the young women in case anyone in the crowd decided to attack them,” said Alex.

Alex, Lin, and Iroh talked for half an hour before ending the meeting.

Lena and Asami held their joint presentation later that day. Surprisingly the presentation was peaceful, despite some members of the public shouting insults at the two women.

“I would also like to announce that, besides our joint project, the L Corp and the Future Industries will be merging into another company, where both of us will work together on all future projects,” said Lena.

“I wanted to avoid any speculation and announce this at a press conference. I, we recently learned that Yasuko Sato, prior to marrying my father Hiroshi, had a daughter with Lionel Luthor. Since Yasuko had a hard life at that point, she agreed for Lionel to have Lena live with him. Unfortunately, when my mother met my father, Lionel forbid my mother from visiting her daughter. Thus, I only recently even learned about Lena’s existence. So, that makes Lena my older half-sister,” said Asami.

Lena and Asami continued to discuss the technological improvements they planned to implement, and showed how they wanted to improve the average quality of life of people living in the Republic City.

When the presentation ended, Kara approached the two women. “Don’t worry about all those people who kept saying that you are evil. You are good people, and you are not your family,” said Kara to Lena and Asami, while mainly looking at Lena with desire.

“Those were very kind words, miss,” said Lena.

“Kara, Kara Danvers. If you want, I can be your friend, and show the Republic City,” said Kara. “Oh, but first you need to meet my sister Korra, she is such a fan of your Sato mobile products, even if Korra is a terrible driver,” said Kara.

Asami laughed. “Sure, it would be nice to have a friend,” said Asami.

Kara called her sister, who approached the three women. “Kara? Oh hello, my name is Korra,” said Korra, introducing herself to Asami, while blushing.

Alex smirked, seeing that her two younger sisters were talking to Lena and Asami. That evening, the three Danvers Sisters would have a triple date, Alex with Maggie, Kara with Lena, and Korra with Asami, all sitting in a restaurant, laughing, and just enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write a mini crossover between Supergirl and the Legend of Korra, especially after seeing such clear parallels in interactions between Kara / Lena, and Korra / Asami. One woman is a superhero (Avatar could count as a superhero), and the other woman is a young CEO of a large company, who is a genius engineer, and whose family antagonized the superhero.
> 
> Right now, this story is complete, but if enough people like the concept, I might write a longer story, starting from the SuperCorp Korrasami Sanvers date, and then having some plot.


End file.
